assassin of the Organization
by maevezz
Summary: Zhalia Moon is the Organization's top assassin, her target Prince Dante, what will happen when she falls in love with him, will he be able to forgive her past to start a future?
1. Chapter 1

**this is a new story idea I had and I will make it into a long story. I don't own Huntik, love you guys :) and for Zhalia's shirt consider it a bikini top :)**

as the prince Dante Vale, sat in his tower contemplating his position as prince to his adoptive father Metz,

as Dante was contemplating his life as prince

Zhalia Moon, the queen assasin was on the road coming from the empire of the Organization riding in a private carriage

Zhalia she is easily the best hired killer to ever work for Klaus, Zhalia's adoptive father, the royal alchemist to the man they call the professor

Zhalia was heading to the capital of the Foundation territory to the castle to spy on and to kill crown prince Dante and his team

his entourage was a group of the two teens he trains, they were:

Prince Lok from the county-nation of Ireland.

Dante is Lok's mentor in fighting an art that Dante excells at,

Dante is a magician called a Seeker, what I am as well that is part of my exceptional skills at assasination

*Zhalia's POV*

"Zhalia, darling i need you to go on a mission to the Foundation and infiltrate prince Dante's inner circle, you will be posing as Queen Zhalia from the Island nation of Klatuu, we are lucky that no records can be found of the reclusive village, so that nobody knows the actual name of the queen, I have sent you with the essential suplies needed for this mission. in klatuu they don't speak the same language as us but the princess would know many languages but either way be careful."

that was why I was on the road to prince Dante's summer palace

as I neared the castle I saw that preperations for a ball had begun,

I looked down at my breeches and peasant shirt (literally :3)

I sighed wanting to see what Klaus had sent me with, for he had obviously known that what I was wearing wasn't suitable for my persona as a island queen

I closed the curtains to change, that was when I saw the traditional dress of the Klatuu people.

the dress of the people,

that Klaus had chosen as most authentic was a tiny top

not even covering my shoulders and exposed all of my stomache, all my back save for the strings.

and a long flowing skirt, suited to the summers on a beach, but still was warm enough for summer here

"Klaus" she growled "what the hell is this" not expecting an answer

"well" the man opening my cariage said "this is prince Dante's summer palace"

I didn't realize it but, we had pulled up to the castle

I steeled my nerves and jabbered at him in the klatuu language

I wanted to smile at the blank look in his eyes,

but in that moment the man leading the team of horses said "this is Queen Zhalia of Klatuu"

"ah yes" he said "we have been expecting her, follow me to your chambers, ma'am"

the last part of that was directed at me, the coachman 'translated' for me, and left for the Organization

I followed the man into the palace, and was in awe of everything I saw, the stained glass windows to the exquisite art

I tried not to stare at the people passing in the hallway, as they stared at me

when I got to my room the man stoped walking and I inclined my head to show thanks to him

I laid down on the super softy and imagined what prince Dante and his team would look like

**that's it for chapter one! review! :)**


	2. steps to a ball

**hi guys I'm writing as fast as I can! luv u**

**I don't own huntik :(**

I was walking down the hallway, with my head held high ignoring the snickers that everyone made as they saw me,

and my clothes

the maids had dressed me, as a princess should dress here,

in a beautiful Dark blue silk gown.

the dress was long and flowing and complemented my blue black hair nicely, setting of the paleness of my complexion, my hair was put up in an elaborate braid, as a result I looked like real royalty,

tonight was the ball that prince Dante was throwing.

it would be the first time I would meet Dante since my arrival

would he be able to spot me as a liar?

no impossible I had the art of deception mastered,

I was still nervous.

I didn't even know what he looked like

what if I don't fit in with society here, and someone spots me as a fake?

I was jolted out of my thoughts at the sound of female laughter

my eyes narrowed in frustration as the ladies walking beside me chattered, about me as if I wasn't there

I was tempted to swear at them,

not that they'd understand,

but it would make a bad impression in their eyes to have some 'savage' curse at them

instead I rolled my eyes, and ignored them

I got to the door to the ballroom took a deep breath and opened the doors

**dum dum dum cliffhanger! review and I'll write faster :)**


	3. together

**I'm on a roll tonight so I'll keep writing, I don't own huntik in any way :(**

I opened the doorway and started down the steps to the ball

everyone was dancing,

people were in beautiful dresses and had the most handsome partners

I was announced as princess Zhalia

a wry smile slid across my face

these people weren't expecting a spy

they were more worried about their hairstyles than the secrets of the country leaking out

I continued to walk down the stairway gracefully

some people were staring I tried to ignore them but a part of me wondered what are they looking at?

is my dress strange?

do I look diferent than them?

"well" I thought raising my head higher to look at the more obvious people "they may look, but I won't awknowlege them"

then a extremely handsome man broke away from the crowd of dancers, took my hand and kissed it he had auburn hair, and a slight goatee

I felt slight flutters in the pit of my stomache as his eyes met mine over my hand.

my chocolate brown eyes met the man's amber orbs

as I blushed slightly

the man said "I am Dante welcome to my ball"

I froze,

this beautiful man was my target the one I was to kill

I recovered fast and spoke to him in my 'native' language

he just smiled and replied in the same way "aah you are the elusive princess Zhalia"

"yes" I said with a slight smile"I am glad to be here, this is a wonderful ball"

"thank you" he said then added "would you like to dance"

"no" I said and walked off

how could I let this man affect me so

I am a trained killer

not a thirteen year old girl

I have to keep my distance from him

for the good of the mission

and to protect my frozen heart

*Dante's POV*

that woman was no delicate flower

she had a spark in her eyes that many people lack

I went back to my team with princess Zhalia on my mind

"what are you thinking about Dante" Sophie asked batting her lashes

I almost sighed

the only women I wished to talk to was the one that wouldn't

"well" I replied to Sophie "I just met princess Zhalia"

"and what happened?" sophie asked me

"she brushed me off like she didn't want to talk to me, as if she was afraid of me, you know I would never hurt a defenseless woman." I said to sophie

"well" Sophie said hopefully "maybe she has someone else in mind."

"I'm going to go talk to her" I said

when I went looking for her she had seemed to disapear

I went out to the garden and saw a group of women surrounding a very pale Zhalia with intentions to be cruel to the poor girl

I walked over to them and they parted

I held out my hand for her to walk with me and she hesitantly took it

and we turned and walked away from her tormenters

together

**hi It's me sorry if you hate it I was up late writing it :(**

**review tell me what you think!**


End file.
